Unexpected Reunion
by Jedi-Bant
Summary: Writtern with Big hearted angel - Daniel Jackson always knew he was adopted but his past suddenly comes back to find him. SGXHP
1. Don't touch the Statue

Disclaimer: No familiar characters are ours.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Mummy, watch me, Mummy!" "Yes, I'm watching, your so clever, Daniel." His Mother said beaming at her son before continuing her translation of the Hieroglyphics on the wall. It appeared to be the life story of the first wizarding Pharaoh.  
  
"Is your father coming over for Christmas?" She jumped at the unexpected voice of her husband, Alex Nobi. "How many times must I tell you to not do that when I'm in a temple, I could have damaged to Architecture." "Yes, Ada Darling." He said with a cheeky grin that said he would most likely do it again tomorrow.  
  
"Now is he coming or not." "Of course he is, he misses Daniel so much," she said turning to watch their son. Her husband copied her actions, just in time to see their son waddle over to the large statue of Ra the sun god that guarded the entrance. "Daniel watch out" he said running over grabbing before he was able to touch it.  
  
"I playing." Daniel justified to his parent. "Yes I know honey but it isn't safe and you could break something." "Sorry Mummy," he mumbled into his father's shirt. "It's ok but I think it is time for you to take a nap."  
  
His father took him into another room in the temple, so as not to disturb him and put him in the playpen in the corner. Where he quickly fell asleep.  
  
AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Daniel woke with a start to his mother's scream.  
  
He climbed over the top of the playpen and toddled out of the room towards the noise. Peeping around the corner He saw a circle of wizards in black hooded robes. He could see his parents, until he notice a black haired in the middle of the circle.  
  
Then one step into the middle leaving a gap he could see through. His father was standing in front of his mother, who was unconscious on the floor. He could also see that the strange wizards had bright white faces. Scared he hid behind the statue he had almost knocked over earlier.  
  
As he moved behind the statue his mother started to wake up, and when she saw him she slowly put a figure to her lips telling him to be silent.  
  
Then one of the wizards grabbed his mother and they all disappeared.  
  
Confused young Daniel ran out of the temple calling for his parents.  
  
A passing Constable, noticing his distress and walked over. "Hey there little guy, where are you parents." "The evil persons in black dresses took them!" he exclaimed. "Ok...What's your name and we'll go look for them?" "My name's Daniel." He said sounding very proud of himself. "Ok Daniel lets go find your parents." "What are your parents names?" "My mummy is Udda and my daddy is Awex, and my Grandfather is Abus Dumbydoor." "OK lets go see where they are."  
  
6 weeks later after no luck of finding Daniel's parents they sent him to the local orphanage. Where the Jackson family adopted him.  
  
[15/2/04] 


	2. Debriefing

Chapter 2  
  
SG 1 had gathered in the briefing room, and were waiting to be issued their next assignment. All stood up as the door open thinking it was the General, they all slackened though as the saw it was the fellow team member Doctor Daniel Jackson. Cornel Jack O'Neill smiled at his friend and commented, "Glad you could make it." Daniel grinned sheepishly "sorry, I slept in."  
  
Again the door opened this time it was the real General and everyone except Daniel stood up straight.  
  
"At ease." He told the solders. They all sat and turned to their CO.  
  
"Two hours ago a temple was found on the outskirts of Cairo." "So someone built a temple, what's that got to do with us, Sir?" Jack commented. "It wasn't there yesterday!" "Oh the case of the appearing temple. How many times has that happened? 4? 5 times?" Jack asked. "I believe it is 3, O'Neill." Teal'c informed him.  
  
Ignoring Jack and Teal'c, Daniel turned to the General. "Do you think the Goal'd could be involved?" "That's what I want you to find out. Your plane leaves in half an hour, I suggest you go pack. Dismissed."  
  
On the plane, Daniel got the feeling that he wouldn't be able to get a goodnight sleep for a while so lay back in his seat and tried to get some sleep.  
  
Jack had other ideas though. "You know I always thought that Egypt was to hot, they should turn the temperature." "Is that possible, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, raising one eyebrow. "No Teal'c Jack's just being his annoying self." "Ooo. What's got up your ass."  
  
Daniel rolled over still trying to get to sleep. Jack look at him then at Major Samantha Carter, who shook her head at him telling him to drop it.  
  
5 hours, 100's of annoying comments and 8 rounds of "99 bottles of beer on the wall," Daniel was just about to get to sleep when the plane landed.  
  
Growling in frustration, Daniel got up and glared at Jack. "What did I do?" Jack asked. Daniel continue to glare as he stormed off to the waiting Jeep. 


	3. He's not that Ugly!

Chapter 3  
  
When they got to the Temple, Daniel was still fuming about Jack's bad manners. He didn't even notice, their group passing the security that had been placed around the large building.  
  
Jack took a moment to get detailed from the person in charge. "Has anyone been in yet?" "No we were ordered to wait for you to go in first. If you need anything just call." The commanding Major told him. "Thanks, I'll remember that."  
  
They then entered the building, Daniel stopped and looked around.  
  
Flashback  
  
The room was lit by floating candles, and therewere strange tools laying around him. "Daniel how many times must I tell you not to play with the tools?" A voice told him sternly.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Whoa!" Daniel stepped back banging into Jack, who grabbed his shoulders to steady him. "You OK." Jack asked. "I just had a flashback!" "What?" Sam asked. "Oh no here we go again." Jack sighed as Daniel walked into another, "We better follow him.  
  
As Daniel walked into the other room, the had another Flashback.  
  
Flashback  
  
There was a small campsite set up in the room, with a playpen in the corner full of different toys set up for a small child. Next to it were two roll out beds, neatly made.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
Daniel shook his head and continued to look at the walls. As the rest of the team walked in behind him he heard voices in the next room.  
  
He looked at Jack and saw that everyone else could hear it too.  
  
Jack went into full military mode and made his normal hand movements for Sam to get on the other side of the doorway and Daniel to get behind him. Jack counted to 3 with his fingers and they all ran through the door.  
  
On the other side they found what seemed to be a group of teenagers studying the wall some just talking amongst themselves. One of the students seemed to be the very bored and looked behind her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The whole class turned as one and raising a stick each towards them. Daniel pushed in front of Jack and tried to calm the group. "Ok calm down, were not here to hurt anyone." Daniel assured them. "How did you get past the guards and what's with the sticks?" Daniel turn to Jack put his finger to his mouth. Jack rolled his eyes, but got the message. Turning to face the children again Daniel ask, "Hi my name is Dr Daniel Jackson, Jack, Sam and...Martin." getting no response he try French "Tu parle anglais." One of the students finally spoke, "We speak English but would you please stop waving the guns around?" A girl with very bushy brown hair asked with a heavy English accent. "Not waving pointing, but OK." Jack lowered his gun, with Sam and Teal'c following his lead.  
  
Most of the students put their sticks in their pockets, but some still looked cautious.  
  
Just then two teachers ran into the room, having heard the scream. "What's going on here?" the female of the two asked, she had a very serious look on her face, she had glass and her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. The man had a long silver beard to match his long silver hair.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, they just ran in pointing guns at us." The old man turned towards SG-1 and locked eyes with Daniel for a second, then promptly fainted. The woman turn in time to see the man hit the ground. She turned and looked at what might have made her employer collapse. She said one word before losing consciousness as well, "Alex?"  
  
SG-1 looked at the two on the floor then at the students. "Does that happen a lot?" Sam asked. The students shook their heads dumbly. Jack walked around in front of Daniel and looked him in the face then turned to the students. "He's not that ugly!" Jack stated. The students giggled as Jack was smacked across the back of the head. 


End file.
